Destinity
by Anzu Brief
Summary: El nombre de L ha quedado escrito en el cuaderno y su destino está sellado; sin embargo, Light se las arreglará para poder hablar con él una vez más. ¿Surgirá el desenfreno de la pasión en su último encuentro, o seguirán conteniendose? Lemon


Konichiwa!! Aquí va mi primer lemon yaoi XD

Ciertamente siempre encontre sorprendente está pareja... tanto amor y odio al mismo tiempo... Y era difícil sacarse de la cabeza lo que tuvo que pasar light al asesinar a L, más aun cuando L aparece en el último capi, justo antes de su muerte, y parece que viene a recojerlo para llevarselo... ^^

En fin, que aquí va mi propia versión de la historia... espero que la disfrutéis, sayooo!!

* * *

**Destinity**

La oscuridad lo embargaba todo; y una extraña presión nacía en su pecho para extenderse por el resto del cuerpo. Su memoria estaba en blanco. Le costaba respirar.

L trató de efectuar algún movimiento, pero solo lo consiguió a medias. Sus músculos se hallaban agarrotados y su mente parecía haber perdido gran parte de la fuerza acostumbrada. Se sentía como un juguete que había sido desconectado durante demasiado tiempo. Era una sensación incomoda; le producía náuseas. O quizá las náuseas llevaran ahí desde el principio. Qué más daba.

Un agudo chirrido llegó a sus oídos desde la otra punta de la habitación y una repentina corriente de aire helado envolvió la totalidad de su cuerpo. Sintió frío; los poros de su piel se contrajeron con casi dolor. Entonces lo percibió; aquella distinguida presencia a su lado. Y lo supo; no estaba solo.

Solo tras ser consciente de esa realidad, L comprendió que la oscuridad que rodeaba su mente no era real, sino imaginaria; y abrió los ojos.

La luz tampoco era mucha. Apenas unos destellos de luna que se filtraban por las rendijas de la ventana. Aun así lo deslumbró. Cerró los ojos unos instantes para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Después volvió a abrirlos; y al fin pudo distinguir con claridad su figura.

- Light-kun – pronunció su nombre suavidad; pero tenía la garganta reseca, y apenas fue capaz de formular un gemido. Impaciente, L se mordió la legua, recorrió con ella todo su paladar, y tragó la saliva restante. A continuación, lo intentó de nuevo – Light-kun, ¿eres tú?

A través de las sobras, el muchacho percibió como su compañero sonreía. Por alguna razón, aquella sonrisa lo inquieto. Trato de incorporarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron de nuevo. Frunció el ceño.

Al final, hubo de conformarse solo con alzar la espalda y recostarla contra la pared.

- Light-kun, ¿qué ocurre? ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó con esa pose de habitual inocencia y pasividad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿No lo recuerdas, L? – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno ante ese tono de voz, y su interlocutor profundizó la sonrisa –. Al final, resulto que tenías razón, pero... por supuesto, el juego lo gané yo.

Los ojos del detective se ensancharon tras la respuesta, y como un flash back, L lo recordó todo.

Kira; el cuaderno; los shinigamis; un dolor en el corazón. Los brazos de Light sosteniéndolo, la conciencia de que su tiempo se había agotado... y después, aquella última sonrisa... Había muerto.

- De modo que era esto lo que las campanas anunciaban – murmuró con voz triste, carente de rencor, sin desviar la vista de aquel que lo había asesinado –. Yo ya sabía que su melodía no era una melodía alegre. Solo se estaban despidiendo.

Light lo contemplo con fijeza durante unos instantes.

Conocía a L, a _Elle_, más de lo que podría conocer a cualquier otra persona, y sin embargo, a diferencia de todos los demás, él era el único que todavía lograba sorprenderle con sus palabras. Era tan paradójico... como toda su persona. Como ellos dos.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Light-kun – expresó poco después el detective, frunciendo el ceño. Alzó la mano y se apretó el pecho con fuerza, sobre el corazón – ¿Por qué todavía late?

Light desvió la mirada, quizá un tanto incomodo dentro de la inexpresividad que representaban sus facciones; pero volvió a enfocarlo antes de contestar.

- No te preocupes por eso, Ryuzaki – advirtió seriamente, no sin un deje de ironía –. Pronto parará.

Con su habitual capacidad de deducción, L adivinó el resto.

- Un primer ataque al corazón que causara parálisis y ralentizamiento del riego sanguíneo, para que nadie pudiera detectar mis latidos. Horas después, un segundo ataque que lo concluyera todo. ¿No es así, Light-kun? – inquirió con seguridad.

El aludido no contestó. Una chispa de veneno rojizo destellaba en sus ojos. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba la forma en la que aquel patético detective lograba deducir hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus procedimientos mejor logrados. Odiaba sus aires de superioridad. Odiaba cuando se dirigía a él con esa voz tan segura e inexpresiva. Odia su patética expresión, tan similar y diferente a la suya al mismo tiempo. Odiaba que lo tratara con desconfianza. Por encima de todo, odiaba que le recordará que él era su más mortal enemigo.

- Aciertas como siempre, Ryuzaki – aceptó tratando de controlar la furia que rozaba su voz –. Aunque, está vez, eso no te servirá de mucho – trató de formar una sonrisa sarcástica, pero apenas consiguió una mueca.

Sus labios no querían sonreír en esta ocasión. Quizá fuera porque no se sintieran tan victoriosos como de costumbre, o quizá porque intuyeran que el juego había acabado, y eso, además de placer, también atraía dolor. Light optó por mantenerse serio, impávido, mientras observaba los intentos de Hideki por levantarse.

Su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado gran parte del movimiento, y con esfuerzo, L apartó las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas, se incorporo de la cama y camino hasta colocarse frente a su némesis. Su espalda, algo encorvada, le hizo quedar unos centímetros por debajo de la frente de este.

Lo observó con sentimiento.

- Se que ya no servirá, Light-kun, pero aun así hay algo que no entiendo y que quiero preguntar – se detuvo –. ¿Por qué? – su interlocutor permaneció estático, pero no desvió la mirada –. ¿Acaso Light-kun se entristeció y convenció a Kira para retenerme un poco más? – tentó el detective.

Aquello lo descolocó.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás diciendo Ryuzaki? – lo observó confundido.

Qué mierda era esa de separar a Light y Kira justamente ahora. Sin embargo, de pronto, comprendió que tenía razón.

Ellos eran enemigos mortales. El era Kira, y Kira odiaba a L. L también aborrecía a Kira. Era una necesidad la de buscarse el uno al otro, hasta destruirse.

Pero había algo más... Porque al margen de la identidad que el mundo les hubiera creado, al margen del resultado de sus elecciones y de la responsabilidad de sus acciones... coexistían Light y Ryuzaki, dos simples muchachos que habían vagado durante años por la tierra sin fijarse realmente en nadie, que habían creído en la soledad como una compañera inamovible... Por lo menos, hasta encontrarse el uno al otro.

¿Sería esa menguante parte de sí mismo la que había impulsado a Kira a retrasar la ejecución del detective unas horas más? ¿Las suficientes para despedirse? ¿Para observar su rostro por última vez?

Su expresión fue suficiente confirmación para el detective.

- Es bueno tener razón en esta ocasión, Light-kun, porque eso significa que a pesar de todo si logré ser tu amigo – Light no dijo nada, pero tampoco lo negó. L sonrió –. Tú eres mi único amigo – añadió, observándolo con cariño –; está bien que nos despidamos.

Light no resistió esa mirada. A pesar de sus dudas mentales, de su desprecio a los sentimientos, aquella mirada, aquella última mirada, se apodero de él por completo; y ya no había razón controlando sus sentimientos.

Alzó la mano hasta acariciar su mejilla. El frío de sus dedos contrastó con la calidez del moreno. Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes sobre los de él, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que estos tuvieran la misma influencia que ejercían en él esas dos obres negras.

- ¿Solo amigos, Ryuzaki? – inquirió entonces, con un pequeño temblor dominando sus labios.

- Light-kun...

Su pregunta tal vez lo desconcertó; pero sentía el delicado roce de sus yemas contra la piel, y el suave aliento que él exhalaba golpeando su rostro, y el anhelo de besarlo, de besar esos labios que durante tanto tiempo habían ocupado sus pensamientos, fue irrefrenable. Sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, sin miedo, y sus párpados se fueron cerrando de forma progresiva. No existía nada, no había prisa; ni sus nombres, ni el espacio, ni el tiempo. Nada.

Los brazos del más joven se enredaron en la cintura del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacía él. Por su parte, el detective colocó las manos con delicadeza sobre su pecho, para después ir ascendiendo hasta tomar sus mejillas. Y al final, sus bocas contactaron.

Al principio fue un roce suave y sutil, y aun así electrizante. Los labios de ambos se tomaron su tiempo para explorar los del otro. Ninguno tenía prisa en profundizar. Era el primer beso entre ellos, el más anhelado, y también el más temido, el que pensaron que nunca iba a llegar, y hora que se había producido, nada podía romper la magia de ese momento.

Entonces, el mayor, movido por el deseo de sentir al otro contra su propia piel, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo aun más hacía sí, al punto de que solo las ropas distanciaban sus cuerpos. Y el beso se desbordó.

Sintiendo una leve presión en sus labios, el pelinegro entendió las intenciones del otro, y abrió los labios. Satisfecho, con un ronco gemido de satisfacción, Light introdujo por primera vez la lengua en su boca. Primero saboreó sus labios, y después, ambos músculos conectaron.

La sensación era indescriptible. Un vicio, una droga para las dos mentes más privilegiadas del planeta. El agua de un oasis para dos viajeros perdidos en el más árido de los desiertos.

Sus labios luchaba entre sí, sus lenguas se revolvían... Era una batalla, pero a diferencia de todas las demás, en está ninguno perdía. Las manos de ambos surcaban con avidez la espalda y cintura del otro. L permitió a las suyas perderse entre las hebras castañas de su pelo, mientras los labios de Light abandonaban su boca, perfilaban su mandíbula y navegaban hasta su cuello.

Un ronco gemido escapo de la garganta del detective ante semejante contacto. El moreno no se contuvo, siguió lamiendo ese lugar hasta marcarlo como suyo, y una vez satisfecho, regresó la atención a su boca. Ryuzaki lo recibió con regocijó, y comprobó entonces que sus labios, antes tan fríos como termas de hielo, ardían ahora con una intensidad insospechada.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y sus torsos subían y bajaban con fuerza, todavía presos de la intensidad del momento. Se miraron a los ojos; castaño versus negro. Reflejaban tan poco en ellos.

Y sin embargo... Ruyzaki alzó la mano y la depositó sobre la parte izquierda del pecho de su compañero. Las palpitaciones se reflejaron en su mano. El corazón de Light latía desbordado, exactamente igual que el suyo propio. No eran tan distintos, al fin y al cabo. Siempre lo había sabido.

- Light-kun – susurró despacio, tratando de otorgar algo de expresividad al vacío que siempre ocupaba sus pupilas – por primera vez, antes de morir, quisiera saber lo que siente al hacer el amor... y tu siempre has sido el único con poder para mostrármelo – Light lo contempló en silencio sin variar ninguna expresión, mientras el detective se sinceraba – ¿Lo harías? – suplicó.

- Ryuzaki... – pronunció su nombre como si fuera un gemido ahogado.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decir en ese momento. Cosas que deseaba confesar, cosas que no debería haber hecho nunca; y sin embargo... no podía. Únicamente le estaba permitido besarlo y atender su última súplica, porque en el fondo, el también necesitaba sentirlo.

Y lo beso. De nuevo, sus bocas se enzarzaron en una pelea marcial, pero está vez sus manos no tuvieron vergüenza, y se atrevieron a llegar aun más lejos.

Los labios de Light volvieron a concentrarse en su cuello. El más joven había descubierto ése como uno de sus puntos erógenos, y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlo. Al detective le hacía enloquecer.

Mientras tanto, las manos del mayor perfilaban la espalda del moreno, primero sobre la delicada tela de su camiseta, y después escurriéndose hábilmente bajo ella. La piel del Light era suave y fría, pero él sabía como hacerla encender.

Siguiendo un impulso, mientras los labios del otro todavía trabajaban en su cuello, L abandonó su espalda y se dedicó a explorar la curvatura de carne que nacía bajo ella. Pasados unos instantes, apretó sus glúteos con fuerza.

Light gimió con sorpresa, mientras un calambrazo de energía atravesaba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, irguiéndola. El detective lo liberó con vergüenza al sentir ese poderoso bulto clavándose entre sus piernas y avivando el suyo propio, pero el primero no lo permitió.

Agarrando sus brazos con fuerza, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él y volvió a besarlo, está vez con una intensidad mucho más salvaje y desbocada. Sorprendido por semejante derroché de pasión, y sintiendo como cada milímetro de su cuerpo cobraba vida ante ese contacto tan furioso, L le correspondió con torpeza, pero no tardo en colocarse a su altura.

Sus piernas delimitaban las unas a las otras, y sus torsos sufrían al ensancharse para respirar. Por cuestión de espacio, eran una sola masa indivisible.

Cuando al fin se distanciaron de nuevo, ambos hubieron de detenerse para tomar aire y llenar con él sus pulmones. Pero no acabo ahí.

Sin apartar la vista de su compañero, movido por un deseo irrefrenable, Light se despojó de su camiseta y del resto de la ropa, ayudándole a él a hacer lo mismo. Era tan bello. Daba la impresión de poder romperse en cualquier momento; y sin embargo, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, era tan resistente como el acero.

- Ryuzaki - pronunció su nombre, ronco.

El detective lo observó a los ojos. Ambos estaban desnudos, y tan solo una prenda intima ocultaba al otro la totalidad de sus cuerpos. Light apartó la vista, azorado. Aquel contacto inexistente, aquella mirada que le propiciaban esas dos obres negras, era demasiado profunda para ser ignorada, y producía una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. Nunca lo había sentido; y se sentía indefenso contra ella.

Pero está vez fue L quien no dejo que se apartara. Lo tomo con delicadeza del mentón, y no lo soltó hasta que sus ojos volvieron a hacerle frente. Entonces acarició su mejilla y lo beso dulcemente, como al principio. Light se sorprendió, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

En seguida los labios del pelinegro abandonaron su boca y se deslizaron por su cuello, en un cálido contacto. Más que jugar con él, la lengua del pelinegro parecía saborear cada centímetro de su piel. Era una sensación curiosamente tierna, pero agradable.

Pronto Ryuzaki abandonó su cuello y siguió deslizándose por su clavícula, primero la izquierda y después la derecha, hasta descender por su pecho. Se detuvo entonces un instante, para contemplarlo.

El torso de Light era delgado, pero moldeado. Sus músculos poseían cierta dureza, y las sombras de una tableta de chocolate decoraban la parte alta de su estómago y enmarcaban su pecho. Su piel también era clara, pero sin llegar a la insana palidez que a él lo caracterizaba. Lo contempló con devoción.

- Light-kun es realmente hermoso – reconoció en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

Light lo miró asombrado. No esperaba que dijera tal cosa, incluso aunque sus pensamientos fueran exactamente los mismos sobre él, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse o elaborar una respuesta.

Varios punzazos de placer atravesaron su pecho, abstrayendo todo lo demás de su mente. Ryuzaki había retomado su trabajo, pero esta vez, más que simples lengüetazos, lo que le propiciaba eran pequeñas mordidas alrededor de sus empinados pezones, al tiempo que su mano se ocupaba de su miembro por encima de los pantalones.

Aquello fue más de lo que Light pudo soportar. Su pene estaba ya totalmente erecto, y palpitaba con fuerza. Había estado con algunas mujeres antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan excitado; tanto, que hasta dolía. Necesitaba sentirlo, hacerlo suyo por encima de todo. Pero antes, debía asegurarse de que él también estaba listo y lo deseaba.

Con una delicadeza impropia de su carácter, se separó del mayor y lo empujó hasta que éste cayó sobre la cama. A continuación, se desprendió de sus calzoncillos con una lentitud exasperante, casi dolorosa, y ayudó al detective a hacer lo mismo. Ambos quedaron desnudos. L lo contempló extasiado.

Tras unos instantes de mutua observación, Light también se incorporó a la cama, y gateó hacía su compañero, hasta depositar un suave beso en su boca. Después, dirigió los labios a una zona inferior. Bordeó con la lengua todo su pecho, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su ingle. Entonces, sin que sus ojos rompieran el contacto, rozó su pene con la boca por primera vez.

Primero fueron solo suaves lamidas alrededor del prepucio, pero pronto se fueron profundizando, hasta que los gemidos de L lo instigaron a introducirlo por completo en su boca. El detective parecía desbordado. Nunca había sentido tal sensación... ni siquiera la había creído posible.

Sin cesar los movimientos y tratando de controlar su desmesurada erección, Light aprovechó el éxtasis del moreno para introducir un dedo en su ano por primera vez.

L gimió fuertemente por la sorpresa, y el moreno sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, pero él permaneció inmóvil mientras su boca todavía propiciaba placer en el miembro de su compañero. Pasada la primera reacción, el pelinegro se relajo, y Light se vio libre para comenzar un movimiento de entrada y salida con el dedo, y para después, eventualmente, introducir un segundo y un tercero.

- Lig... Light-kun – L no podía más – por favor… Yo, yo… _¡Ahhhh!_

El moreno sonrió, comprendiendo el mensaje. La dilatación también estaba lista, y aun sí no lo estuviera, él ya no era capaz de controlarse. Lamió su pene una vez más, arrancando un nuevo gemido de la boca del pelinegro, extrajo con rapidez los tres dedos de su ano, plantó un posesivo y fútil beso en su boca, separó sus piernas, y tras una mirada de confirmación con el azabache, introdujo su miembro.

A pesar de la anterior dilatación, las paredes se contrajeron con fuerza a su alrededor, rechazando la invasión, y el moreno hubo de hacer esfuerzos para enterrarlo del todo. Una vez logrado, se detuvo, esperando la adaptación.

L había cerrado los ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerza para resistir el dolor, pero lentamente su expresión se fue relajando. Cuando finalmente su párpados se abrieron, el detective sonreía.

- Light-kun es ahora parte de mi – susurró con cariño.

Por alguna razón, aquella simple frase llenó más a Light que todo cuanto había hecho en su vida hasta ahora. Comenzó a moverse.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos era algo indescriptible. Con cada estocada, el moreno se introducía más y más en el cuerpo del detective, arrancando en ambos gemidos de placer y devoción.

- Light-kun... más... más fuerte...

- Ryuzaki... _¡Ahhhh!_

Light aumento las embestidas. Su miembro entraba y salía ya a una velocidad insospechaba. Ambos sudaban. Gotas perlosas escurrían por la frente del pelinegro para perderse en su pecho. El orgasmo se aproximaba a una velocidad exorbitada.

Sin cesar el movimiento, el moreno tomó con la mano el pene de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo. Por alguna razón, necesitaba que su placer fuera el máximo, por encima de suyo propio incluso.

- Light... Light-kun... yo… _!__Ahhhhhh! – _gimió, roto de placer_ – _Yo te... yo te amo... _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_ – se corrió. Su semen cayó sobre la cama.

Light abrió los ojos impactado, sin esperar tal declaración, pero no le fue posible reaccionar. Su propio cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Descargas de indescriptible placer surgían en su nuca y lo atravesaban hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro. No aguantaba más.

- _¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!! – _liberó su semen, que se perdió en el interior de su compañero.

Exhausto, con la respiración descompasada, sintió con unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y lo arrastraban hacía la cama. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, se dejó caer, mientras esos mismos brazos se entrelazaban a su alrededor de su espalda y lo abrazaban.

Sin ser consciente, al recostarse, Light apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache, quien sonrió agotado. Un descansar soporífero los arrastró a ambos.

L abrió los ojos. La respiración de su compañero era constante y ningún movimiento lo delataba; aun así, él sabía que estaba despierto. Lo estrechó con más fuerza.

- Light-kun... – pronunció su nombre con suavidad – ¿Alguna vez has imaginado un mundo diferente, en donde ni tú fueras tú, ni yo fuese yo?

- ¡Ja! – Light soltó un bufido despectivo, no sin cierta amargura. Sus ojos, antes fijos en el techo, taladraban ahora los de su compañero– Déjate de tonterías, Ryuzaki. Ese mundo no existe; nunca existirá.

- ¿Pero lo has imaginado? – insistió el azabache.

El menor desvió la vista y suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

- ¿Me preguntas si he imaginado un mundo en donde no me obligara a mi mismo a odiarte, y donde no me odiara a mi mismo por amarte? ¿Un mundo en el que ambos pudiésemos pasear por la calle cogidos de la mano, sin tantísimas muertas y crimines pendiendo de nuestras conciencias? ¿Un mundo donde el pecho no se me estremeciera de dolor al saber que estaba muerto antes de conocerte y que tú me devolviste la vida? ¿Un mundo donde eso no hubiese sucedido tan tarde... cuándo yo ya me había perdido? ¿Un mundo donde poder declarar libremente cuanto te amo? – A pesar de sus palabras, la voz de Light era mortalmente seria, y cargada de sentimientos –. ¿Eso es lo que me estás preguntando Ryuzaki? – cuestionó, henchido de dolor – ¿Qué si lo he imaginado?

- Si – aseveró el otro, firmemente.

- Bien – finalmente, Light reunió el coraje para volver a mirarlo–. Lo he hecho – admitió –. Constantemente.

L sonrió. No era una sonrisa alegre o feliz, pero era la primera sonrisa plenamente sincera que formaba en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá incluso desde que antes que comenzaran a formarse sus primeros recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Light.

- Entonces – susurró lentamente, como en medio de un sueño –, todo lo que hemos vivido ha merecido la pena.

El pecho del moreno se contrajo antes esas palabras; parecían una despedida. Lo eran. Incapaz de pensar en ello, cerró los ojos, lo abrazó aun más fuerte y trató de dormir.

El detective se dejó a abrazar. Le gustaba la sensación que producía su piel desnuda chocando contra la suya propia; y si no había espacio entre ellos, entonces sus espíritus parecían entremezclarse hasta formar una sola entidad. Era algo tan maravilloso...

Pero él necesita dejar de pensar; dormirse. _Ella_ ya estaba cerca; la sentía murmurando en su oído susurros maliciosos, burlándose de su amor desde la sombra que proyectaba en la esquina; oía también las crueles y mezquinas carcajadas que lo señalaban y le recordaban que su hora estaba próxima, y que no podía escapar. Solo que él no quería morir. Ahora menos que nunca.

No quería; pues sabía que el mismo instante en que su corazón se detuviera y dejara de latir, y sus párpados se cerraran para no ver nunca más la luz del sol, el muchacho que ahora descansaba a su lado y que tanto amaba, Light, también desaparecería, y en su lugar solo quedaría una bestia llena de odio y venganza, incapaz de sentir, y forjada en la soledad y el dolor que siempre lo habían acompañado durante toda su vida.

El moreno también era consciente de tal realidad, y quizá por ello había decido concederle esa última noche, para vivir por última vez, y para despedirse los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero para Ryuzaki no era suficiente.

Independientemente de él, incluso del propio mundo, no quería que Light se extinguiera, y no era capaz de hacer frente a tal premonición. Quizá por ello mismo, se abrazó aun más él y cerró los ojos, invitando a Morfeo para que lo tomará.

Tal vez, si conseguía dormir y nadie lo despertaba, ese abrazo podría prolongarse indefinidamente, y ambos continuarían unidos... hasta la eternidad.

_Esperaré por ti, Light. Sin importar lo que hagas, o cuanto tardes. Yo esperaré._

***

Tal era su promesa.

Y años después, cuando Kira lo había perdido todo y Light se encontraba solo y abandonado, surgió su oportunidad.

Y cuando el más joven lo vio llegar, finalmente su alma quedo en paz. Cerró los ojos, tendió su mano, y se dejó arrastrar.

Porque al fin, con la muerte corroyendo sus cuerpos y el tiempo ocupándose de las huellas de su andar, sus almas quedaron libres y unidas...

Unidas para la eternidad.

***

_El odio es una fuerza sublime_

_que separa mundos y veta dimensiones;_

_pero a veces, cuando el amor es suficiente,_

_resquebraja muros y derriba restricciones._

_Elle y Light, _

_Dos hombres unidos por algo más que el destino._

* * *

_¿**reviews**?_


End file.
